The present invention relates to foldable paper-board containers of the type utilized to transport articles carried by a hanger. The present invention is particularly directed to containers of the type having an integral handle at the top of the container.
At the present time, it is common for airlines to provide passengers with paper-board cartons for shipping passengers' garment bags and similar articles having suspension hooks. Such containers conventionally incorporate integral flaps extending above the top wall which flaps have hand receiving openings for carrying the container. The walls and handle flaps are held in assembled relationship by means of interlocking tabs. When using such containers, a garment bag or the like is inserted through the open upper end of the container and the hanger hook is rotated 90.degree. and inserted through an opening formed at the top of the front wall of the container. Thereafter, the top of the container is closed and is secured in position by means of interlocking tabs formed on the side wall and handle flaps. While such containers facilitate handling of garment bags and provides some protection, thereto, they are nevertheless subject to several disadvantages.
In the first place, the openings through which the hangers are inserted tend to tear and the hangers tend to become disengaged with the result that the garment bag drops to the bottom of the container thus providing rumples and creases in the clothing being transported.
The second disadvantage is that the box is somewhat difficult to use with certain types of hangers since the hanger hook must be rotated 90.degree. from its normal orientation in order to insert the hook in the wall opening.
A third disadvantage of prior art containers of the type described is that the load is concentrated at the top of the side wall and is transmitted to the handle primarily through the locking tabs. This has resulted in tearing of these tabs.